1. Technical Field
This disclosure relates generally to golf swing training aids, and in particular to a device used to instruct a golfer how to position his/her body relative to the golf ball to properly address the ball to perform a proper swing to create the desired effect on the golf ball's flight.
2. State of the Art
The positioning of a golfer's body relative to the golf ball and during the golfer's swing impacts the accuracy and distance of the resulting flight of the golf ball. Ideally, in addressing the golf ball prior to the golf swing, the golfer should assume a stance that positions his/her feet relative to the golf ball such that the feet are about shoulder width apart and the toes of the feet create an imaginary line parallel with the target line, which is the line between the ball and the intended target.
Moreover, the golfer's stance should position the ball between the feet so that a straight line between the golfer and the golf ball is perpendicular to the imaginary line established by the feet, with the perpendicular straight line passing slightly to the target side of the golf ball, depending on the golf club selected, but inside the target-side foot of the golfer. Such a stance results in the golfer's body, and in particular the golfer's feet, hips and shoulders, being aligned parallel to the imaginary line to maximize the probability that the golfer effectuates an accurate shot.
In addition to the golfer's body position, the positioning of the face of the head of the golf club relative to the golf ball significantly impacts the accuracy of the golf shot. To perform a straight shot, the golf club face should be “square” to the ball. That is, to provide the best chance that the golf ball takes a straight line of flight to the intended target, the golf club face should be perpendicular to the target line at the point of impact between the club face and the ball.
Oftentimes, a golfer who is working on his/her swing to improve accuracy will lay a club on the ground on a line parallel to the target line as a guide for foot alignment before taking a practice shot. The golfer aligns the shaft of the club parallel to the target line and thereafter places his/her toes against the shaft. By placing the toes of each foot against the club that is aligned parallel with the target line, the golfer's body should be properly positioned relative to the golf ball. Thereafter, the golfer's swing should result in straight flight path of the ball toward the target.
However, while the above-described technique might crudely assist in proper foot alignment, it does not help in proper ball positioning or club face squaring, each of which affects the flight of the golf ball. Indeed, laying a club at the golfer's feet provides little assistance to the golfer who wishes to shape a golf shot, because lining up one's feet is only one variable in a number of variables that affect the flight of a golf ball and the accuracy of the golf shot. Other conventional golf swing training devices may attempt to address these other variables, but oftentimes these devices are too bulky to fit within the golfer's golf bag.
Thus, there is a need in the golf market for a portable device that addresses the concerns raised above. There is a need for a portable golf swing training device that properly aligns the golfer's body relative to the golf ball and assists the golfer in shaping the desired golf shot.